The HalfBlood Hell
by Moonhorse96
Summary: We all know about the Gods, but there's more. A hidden world abandoned by all the Gods. Hiding underneath the surface is a network of horrors and abominations. We are abandoned by the Gods. Not only the Greek ones, all the Gods. We were left to our self. Chased, hunted and murdered. A world so dark even Demigods stay away from it. Welcome in the Halfblood Hell.
1. Introduction

**A/N, Before you start to read this fanfic I want to tell you this is not an ordinary Percy Jackson story, Percy Jackson won't physically apear in this story but only mentioned or cameo's. This story takes place in the world of PJO, Magnus Chase and the Kanes but won't interact with any of the protagonist from the source material. This is just a story about the other side of the Divine world.**

 **WARNING: This story contains: Gore, Rape, Suicide, Murder, Torture, Demons and more dark stuff that can get you depressed.**

 **Not meant for people who just want to read a happy fanfiction.**

We all heard about the great Percy Jackson don't we? The Saviour of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos and Gaia. Who doesn't admire or know him? We all heard stories about him.

You probably think you know everything right?

You think your smart for figuring out that Greek Gods are real.

Or maybe you discovered that the Egyptian Gods and the Norse Gods are real too.

Well I hate it to bring it to you but you don't know anything.

You think being a demigod is bad?

You think you discovered everything?

Wrong.

It doesn't matter if you are a demigod, wizzard, Elve, dwarf or a simple mortal. You live a perfect lie.

I suggest you just stop with this and put this away.

Be happy with your stupid Camp, walhalla or your Nome and live your life thinking it's dangerous.

Still here?

Okay I will tell you about my world, but trust me once I tell you there's no going back.

You will become one of us, hunted, cursed, Prey.

Don't complain by me when your being raped by a Empousa in some kind of shady attic. Don't call me when a demon claims your soul oke?

Okay how am I going to bring this to you? You probably know the Gods are real, not just the Greek gods. No all of them, Egyptian, Norse, Roman and even the Christian God is real.

They are all real and we call them Gods of America.

Most of the time the Gods of different Pantheons just stay to themself and totally ignore each other's existence. However all the Gods interact with the Mortal world.

They create monsters, curse people and places.

This world is cold and dark. The Gods all have dark sides. Their temptations and anger issues they unleash on the Mortal world. They generally don't care about the lives the ruined, their legacy's.

They left us to rot.

And rotten we did.

We were pushed away into the shadow of the Divine worlds. Abandoned by Gods and Mortals into the darkness where we were left on our own.

Across the centuries a evil force connected all the people and places abandoned by the Gods.

Just like the Labyrinth it grew and connected all the abominations, hidden in the shadow of western civilization.

Most people are totally blind to this network of evil until the stumble across one of these so called horrors.

No matter who or what you are, once you come in contact with this network you are cursed. Damned as we call it.

If you somehow manage to escape the horror you just witnessed you notice something strange.

Death and destruction seem to follow you.

Every place you visit turns out to be another horror. Things hidden in the shadow will reveal themself to you. Things you were totally oblivious towards will be shown.

Subconsciously you will be drawn to these horrors.

Want to take a break and stay in a motel? Well what a coincidence you run into a immortal serial killer. His name is Domaldi, once he was a king until his people sacrificed him. Now he believes he has to keep making human sacrifices to satisfy the gods.

The Chucky Cheese restaurant you always went to as a kid? That Animatronic is cursed by Apollo to have the voice of a Siren. It lures children to the backroom where it slaughters them and absorbs their souls to feed its rotten soul.

That Cab that so gently stops for you? Don't get in, it's a cheap knockoff of Amun Ra's sun boat created by Seth, if you get in it will take you to the underworld and leave you there.

That Wal-Mart in your neighbourhood? Don't go into the hidden cellar underneath its used to trap the Demon Ose, they use the life energy of their customers to keep the demon trapped.

Do you get the big picture? You're now part of this network, Horrors will reveal themself yo you until you die.

And a lot do, most of us don't get old. After discovering this network most of us don't last a half year.

Suicide is the most common cause of death.

This evil network goes under a lot of names, The American Hell, Endless Freakshow, The Pit but most of us call it the HalfBlood Hell since all of those horrors are related to the divine world.

And now you're part of the HalfBlood Hell as well, listen close to my story because it can teach you how to overcome the horrors and survive in this corrupt and cold world.

My name is Zach LoreCrow, I was just a 21 year old mortal until the prince of Hell, Lucifer tried to get to Earth. Through an accident the soul of the Devil merged with mine.

This made me the most wanted soul in all the Divine worlds.

 **Review please, I want to know what people think of my work!**

-Moonhorse96-


	2. The Undead Minotaur

**WARNING: This story contains: Gore, Rape, Suicide, Murder, Torture, Cannibalism Demons and more dark stuff that can get you depressed.**

 **Not meant for people who just want to read a happy fanfiction.**

 **The streets of Phoenix were boring. It was late, around 3am. I ran through the streets, the houses and streets looked like exact copies of each other. It felt like I was running for hours, the boring repeating streets didn't help much either. While I was running through the straight streets I made the mistakes to look back. A few meter behind me it was completely dark. Every street light I passed went black. The lights not faded but the light bulbs crashed. It was quiet. No traffic, no people, There was no sign of life. All the only light came from the moon and the streets light that didn't broke yet. Something was chasing me. A figure made his way slowly towards me with the darkness following him but keeping always a few feet away from this figure.**

It didn't run, instead it was following me with a slow pace. Somewhere in my head I recognized this creature. I heard myths about it as a child and seen it in a few movies but it was all wrong.

The creature that followed me looked like a half man, half bull. It stood 9 feet tall and had a blood covered axe in his hand that was the same size as him.

Everything about him screamed Minotaur but I knew it wasn't.

Something was wrong with his creature. There was only one thing that popped up in my head.

It shouldn't be alive.

My head was about to explode, or it felt like it. The screaming in my head continue to persist. It felt like something was stuck inside my head. Maybe it was. The voice in my head didn't screamed words but only pure anger.

I tried to recall my memories which seemed to reduce the screaming in the back of my head.

How I found out about a secret sect named the One Way. More images flashed through my heads, the corpses, the room filled with corpses, every single one of them lacking blood. How the cops didn't believe me or were not allowed to believe me because a paranormal detective would harm their reputation. That's what I am a paranormal detective. The screaming fades a little bit to the background when I think about it. My name is Zach Lorecrow. The screaming fades even more. I am a paranormal detective, what does that mean? I am interested in the paranormal. I never found much evidence, most of the times just knocks or strange feelings inside a 'haunted' house. How do I get paid? Well people come to me with weird stuff. Possessed toys, ghost they keep seeing on their stairs or knocks they hear in their houses. My job is to find out the truth about these happenings. Most of the time it's something horrible that happened. I reveal the truth, most of the time it works and the happenings stop. Sometimes I have to talk to some of them. I honestly wouldn't know if I help the ghost or just reassure the customers. However business went really well so I had nothing to complain. I am 20 years old but still loved the supernatural as when I was 10.

I was getting tired, the thing that chased me was getting closer and closer.

It was now only 40 feet away and I could see what it actually looked like.

The skin of this "Minotaur" knock off was black.

That's were the similarities with the ordinary Minotaur stopped.

Its fur was dirty and had multiple red stained blood on it. Where it had fur at least.

Multiple large wounds were rotting on him, insects crawled over these area's and seem to be feasting on his flesh.

Rotting flesh, his skin was rotting and his hide was literally peeled away on multiple places and the wound on his chest revealed his ribcage.

His skull was however the scariest, "Two Face".

The half of his face was rotting away revealing an gray skull with insects crawling around it.

This creature was already dead.

When I realised this flashes of images came in my mind, memories I never had but somehow felt natural. I also noticed the screaming faded too.

A woman was raped by a bull, Pasiphae was her name. I saw she was stuck in some kind of construction that allowed the bull to penetrate her from behind. The woman screamed in pain while someone watched her saying, "Is that all Poseidon?".

The scene changed and I saw the same woman giving birth to...a bull. She screamed in pain as her womb was torn apart by this creature she gave birth too. One of her maiden picked up this creature what I could only recognized as a baby Minotaur.

She gave it to to the mother who held this creature in her arms, gently stroking it's black fur.

The scene changed quickly when the Pasiphae let out another scream. Golden Ichor flew out of her womb. The maiden looked terrified as she screamed, "There still something inside!

"Impossible!" Pasiphae yelled in pain, "The Oracle said I only would have on baby".

Screams of pain filled the room as she gave birth to a second Minotaur.

"It's dead" The maiden said holding a identical copy to the Minotaur.

"Bury it" Pasiphae commanded, "If he finds out about this" she began but the maiden already left with the dead twin brother.

She buried the Minotaur in the palace garden where it laid for years, rotting and dissolving.

The Palace was long gone and the kingdom of Minos fell long ago.

Then I heard a voice in my head say, "Until she opened the doors of Death".

Then the Minotaur opened his eyes.

I looked with new horror at the Minotaur chasing me, I was weaponless and lost most of my stuff. Where did I lost it? I can't remember exactly,

I tried to focus on the facts. However my memory had one big hole. I remember how I found out that the One Way sect was doing a demonic ritual. I remembered how I broke into the old abandoned factory. How I saw 30 people standing in a circle around a red glowing stone. How in the middle someone was brutally murdered. A young boy. His throat was cut through by one of the members. A energy filled the room. Ropes flew up from the ground and all the present members yelled "Tas!"

The ropes flew to the dark energy in the room, surrounding it before...an explosion. The stone exploded. I fell to the ground before it exploded. I must have blacked out. When I woke up the stone was gone. Only to be replaced by a feet deep crater. All the sect members were lying on the ground. Dead. They were all dead. I noticed some of the bodies were mutilated. Guts hanging out of it. Limbs torn of. This wasn't the effect of a explosion. Something was walking around the room. I got up. A big mistake. In front of me stood a man, I can't seem to remember anything about him, except the fact he had horns. He tried to attack me. I don't know how but I know he tried. Then a second both got hit.

The next I knew I was running through the streets of Phoenix.

I ran towards a crossroad, exhausted. The Minotaur thing was only a few feet behind me. It had swung his axe multiple times in a attempt to kill me but I managed to outrun the axe before it could hit me.

I was out of options until a yellow cab car showed up. It came drifting around the corner and stopped in the middle of the crossroad. It was a classic yellow New York cab. The door on the passenger side swugn open. "Get in" The driver shouted. I looked behind me and saw the darkness and Minotaur only 6 feet away from me. The strange cab wasn't so scary anymore. I almost jumped into the seat and closed the door. The cab driver started the engine and drove away within a second. The inside of the cab looked like any cab. The driver was short and he gave me a nasty feeling. .

He had, narrow light brown eyes that were filled with a murderous spark. He had a large nose that multiple ugly scars on his. He had a mean grin that revealed yellow teeth.

He only said one thing. "you go to hell"

 **Review please, I need critisme to improve my writing.**


	3. The Hellish Cab

**WARNING: This story contains: Gore, Rape, Suicide, Murder, Torture, Cannibalism Demons and more dark stuff that can get you depressed.**

 **Not meant for people who just want to read a happy fanfiction.**

When I entered the cab I noticed the smell, the smell of rotting flesh.

I dug, head first into the cab when it suddenly appeared in front of me. I took the passenger seat next to the driver.

He looked at me with the eyes of someone who is insane. However the Minotaur was about to bring down his axe on the cab. He started he engine and in a split second we went from 0/mph to 75/mph. He grinned at me revealing yellow teeth. We drove with an unnerving speed straight forward through the streets of phoenix, ignoring all the cars and stop lights. I screamed in horror as the houses flashed pass us. I wanted to scream for explanation but I was to afraid of the traffic around us. I guess we're lucky it was 3am instead of noon. Imagine that. In the distance I saw a t-split coming. However the cab only seemed to go faster as we approached the building.  
"STOP!" I screamed. The driver grinned at me and said, "Go to hell!"

Before I could do anything we crashed into the building.

This is it, I will die here and now, I thought by myself, but before we crashed into the building something magnificent happened. The bricks of the flat we were about to crash in shifted in place, forming a doorway big enough for the cab to pass through. I saw a flash of orange and red before we drove through the hole.

I closed my eyes in agony waiting for whatever would happen. When nothing happened a calm feeling washed over me.

I opened my eyes to see I was still in the cab with the insane driver. I looked around to see I was in….

Hell.

A feeling inside me told me the impossible was true, We were driving through hell.

The road we were driving on was replaced by a road of what I could only recognize as corpses.

The car made sickening sounds as we drove over them, screams filled the air and I had the feeling these corpses were alive. The rest of the landscape looked like a desert of red sand, so now and then I saw a tree but I had the feeling those trees we're not what they looked like. The sky was blood red and I saw two moons in the sky. Then one moon disappeared only to return a second later. 'Fenrir' a voice inside me said when I realised it were not moons but the eyes of a giant creature. The driver was looking pale and seemed to struggle with the stear even though there was nothing we could bump into. He was so focused he didn't even looked at me or grinned manically.

The strangest thing was I felt fantastic. Like I slept for an entire day and had eaten a super deluxe breakfast. The fact that I was in hell didn't scare me, it actually felt good.

Before I knew it the road before us changed, folding into itself to reveal a hole the size of the cab. We drove straight into the hole, not slowing down.

A split second later we were back at the road. The normal road I mean.

It was still dark but I could see we were in a city. The driver stopped the cab in a back alley before turning his head towards me.

"How?" he asked.

"Wait what?" I asked completely flabbergasted, he was the one having questions?

He moved his hand towards his belt, I saw a flash of silver and the first thing that came to my mind was Knife!

I opened the door and got ready to run when a silver gun pointed at me.

I froze and raised my hands. "This gun was reserved for Lyacons pack but it will kill you as well"

"Ho!, Take it easy" I yelled and moved backwards to fake a surprise while I was in reality pushing the door further open with my back.

"How are you still conscious?" He asked angry.

"What do you mean?" I asked more confused than ever.

"We drove through hell, no one should be able to remain conscious!" He yelled angry while swinging with his gun.

"That was hell right? Was it your plan to make me faint?" I asked, while thinking of an escape plan. Whatever was going on I had to get away from this guy.

He smiled when I said that, "Of Course it was my plan to make you faint, passengers are much harder to kill when they are conscious"

"Wait you wanted to kill me!" I yelled which seemed to make him more angry, swinging the gun as he talked.

"You passengers are so annoying" He said and steadied the gun for what I knew would be a lethal shot.

I let myself fall backwards pushed my body against the half opened door.

I fell onto cold stones and kept down.

I heard the gunshot and a silver flash. I waited a second to wait for a second shot but he kept it at one shot. I got up and prepared to run when I was stopped by the cab driver who had his gun pointed at me again. He got out of the car without losing his sight on me.

"Why do you try to kill me?" I asked trying to win time.

"Someone paid me" He said grinning.

"You're a hitman? Who paid you?" I asked confused. "Did someone knew I would be chased by that Minotaur thing?

"His name is Edward Ceddler, he is a serial killer" A female voice said behind me. I turned around to see a girl around my age but she felt older.

The thing that stood out the most was her long dark purple hair and her black eyes.

Her face was gorgeous but didn't contain any warmth, she had a amazused smile while she looked at me. She wore a simple jeans and a black Nike t-shirt.

She wore a belt that had knives attached to them as well as two silver revolvers.

"His cab has the ability to drive through hell, however it runs on human blood. That's why he abducts them and kills them" She said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Edward asked nervously.

"I'm the one who paid you stupid mortal" she said with a smirk and she grabbed a silver revolver.

Before I could duck or run, she lifted it and shot Edward in the head. A small hole appeared in his forehead. He tried to say something but fell to the ground.

The girl pointed the revolver at me.

I raised my hand to surrender.

She lowered her revolver and put it on her belt,

"What's going on?"

I asked angry.

She grabbed a knife and stepped forward, I stepped back but she already threw her knife at my head. In a reflex I caught the knife between my hands.

I had stopped the kitchen knife mid flight.

"What?" I stumbled.

"Looks like Apollo was right afterall" The girl said as she lunged forward with her second knife.

This time she was to fast, she hit me with the knife in the face.

A wave of pain crashed into my nerves and I felt my view darken.

 **Please review, I need to know what you people think off this.**

-Moonhorse96-


	4. The Fallen Goddess

(? POV)

I looked down at the man who was now lying unconscious on the floor. He was handsome I had to admit, he wasn't pretty to look at with his rough look but it had it charms. His blond hair was messy and his face was dirty. His face had a few minor scratches on it. He reminded me of a movie star who always would play the anti-hero.

I grabbed my hunting knife tight and knelt down to get closer to his neck.

If I didn't know better I would thought this was just a punny mortal who ran into the Half Blood Hell but more seem to be going on. If the rumors were true he was the most important person on earth right now. And I could kill him, I would get the his soul and become the new queen of Hell. I no longer needed to be a minor goddess. With the power the man unknowingly possessed. It wasn't fair, why would this mortal deserve the power he got. I was more deserving than he was. I was a goddess after all. Well was.

Zeus cast me down to earth, stripped me from my immortality and powers. For what? Siding with the Titans.

Ofcourse Perseus asked for pardon all the gods who chose Kronos side but since I was a titan the deal didn't include me. Even though I saw myself more as a goddess than anything else I was left out of the deal.

But Zeus wanted to punish me really bad, unlike other gods I was cast down the HalfBlood Hell. Away from the power of the Gods. And mortal, did I told you I could be killed? Ugh, I hated being a mortal. Even though it was only a week it felt like months. I managed to survive with ease. My memories of the past were still with me and helped me avoiding all the big monsters and stay on the run. Ugh I want to be a goddess again.

Before I was cast down I managed to have a chat with Apollo. It took him a lot of his powers to even get some information about the future.

All I wanted to know is how to become a goddess again.

And I got an entire prophecy.

The last thing I wanted was a long quest but the Fates pobally hated me.

Along the prophecy he gave me a address and a time, told me something was about to go down there.

I paid a certain serial killer to abduct him for me and waited for him to come.

And he came.

I got his wallet out of his pocket and looked at the driver license.

"Zach Lorecrow" I read out loud.

There was no way I would help him with his stupid quest.

Screw the prophecy, I can kill him right here and now and I don't need to be a goddess anymore. I held my knife against his neck, ready to slide it through with a swift cut.

Three old ladies appeared in front of me, I stepped back in shock.

"The Fates" I hished angry. "What are you three doing here?" I asked, seeing the Fates was never a good thing.

"You can't kill him" Clotho said.

"I can do what I want" I said not wanting to budge.

"Don't you dare to defy Fate Magic Daughter" Atropos sneared.

"The Halfblood Hell is out of your control" I snapped back.

"Now it's beyond our reach but not for long, if you kill him we'll make sure his soul fades so you can never get it, remember Death and Live are our domain" Lachesis threatened.

"It's not fair" I muttered, "This mortal can't even handle him"

"And you'll have to guide him otherwise you'll never be a goddess again" They all three said before disappearing in a flash.

The Lines of the Prophecy ran through my head, now I was more disturbed than ever. I had to take part in it, I wash literally mentioned in one of the lines. The lines were burned into my head, Not even a dip in the Lethe would wash it away.

 _The Death of two give birth to One,_

 _Rise an army, Chain the Sun,_

 _Traitors Thief shows the way,_

 _To the endless world of Death and pain,_

 _Darkness Princess embraces home,_

 _Kill the king and take the throne,_

 _Wisdom Demon's wish fulfilled,_

 _Magic Daughter's curse be killed,_

 _City of Angels streets turn red,_

 _Save it all or lose to Death._

I put away my knife and grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him into the cab. The corpse of the serial killer was already absorbed by the car.

A plan began to form in my head, maybe the Fates didn't allow me to kill him but if someone else "accidently" kills him and I kill the killer...I would get the crown.

Yeah this was a good plan.

Screw the Prophecy.

(Zach POV)

When I woke up I was tied to a wooden office chair. I tried to move but both my legs were tied and my hands we're behind my back. I looked around and saw we were inside a parking garage, the only car I saw was the yellow cab who took me literally to hell. I looked around and saw it was noon. I tried to think about what happened.

The woman who attacked me and the driver.

She killed the driver, what would her stop her from killing me now?

'If she wanted to kill you she would already do it' A voice inside me said.

"Okay, Whoever you are, come out" I yelled.

Suddenly a hand appeared on my shoulder and I almost jumped up in shock, if I wasn't tied I would have.

It was a woman's hand, her nails painted were purple.

I tried to turn my face around to get a better look but she already stood in front of me.

"Zach" She said with an annoyance in her voice.

"Who are you? What's going on? What the Hell is going on?" I asked almost crying.

The woman laughed a little at that before grabbing one of the knifes on her belt, "Listen Zach, I'm going to explain something, don't interrupt me because I want to get over with this fast"

I opened my mouth but she was faster, "If you say something before I'm done I cut out your throat"

I had the feeling she wasn't lying.

"Understood?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, Zach you're world isn't the only world out there, there are multiple worlds out there. Gods are real, The Greek ones, Christian, Norse and all the others" I opened my mouth but she played with the hunting knife in her hand and I quickly shut it,

"All these gods and Pantheons got their own monsters and demons however the Gods don't care about the mess they create and abandoned it. All these monsters and creatures we're dumped away in the mortal world. Well a magical force connected all these monsters, places and creatures. It's what we call the Halfblood hell. It's where we are in now. It's a hidden world from the mortals until you come across one of these monsters. Then you become connected to it"

"I don't believe you" I protested in a reflex.

The woman laughed and took a bottle out of her backpack, "I hoped you would say that, now I can skip the explanation and prove it to you. To be honest, Zach the soul of the Devil is inside you"

She opened the bottle and forced my mouth open.

"This is Hellwater, if a mortal drinks it he or she will become suicidal, every second they spend living they want to die however when they try to kill themself they lose courage everytime"

She poured water in my mouth, I tried to resist but she was to strong.

"However to demons it brings unspeakable pain"

She said with a smile.

"And with enough pain we can maybe release your inner demons..."

 **Read and review please, can anyone guess the identity of the woman?**


	5. The devil inside

**WARNING: This story contains: Gore, Rape, Suicide, Murder, Torture, Cannibalism Demons and more dark stuff that can get you depressed.**

 **Not meant for people who just want to read a happy fanfiction.**

(Zach POV)

I was unable to do anything, tied to the chair in what seemed to be an empty parking garage.

On my left side was the taxi cab parked, a blood smear from the gunshot was still on the windshield.

I considered all my options.

None. I had no options.

I tried to keep my mouth shut, but the purple haired woman closed my nose with her left hand, cutting of my oxygen supply.

I tried to stop her, but her grip was so strong I couldn't do anything except give in, I opened my mouth wide, trying to breathe in oxygen before she would pour down a weird liquid called hell water in my throat.

I was too slow, before I could close it again she had the bottle pressed in my throat.

It was an old coca cola bottle, though the logo had worn of and the liquid inside was certainly not Cola.

I cried as black liquid poured down into my stomach, it hurts.

I tried to wiggle myself free but I couldn't do anything.

I felt so powerless, then the liquid hellwater began to work.

This strange woman had told me that it would make mortals suicidal and bring pain to demons.

It brought pain, it was like she was shoving down burning knifes my throat.

I felt cuts appear in my esophagus, blood poured down my lungs and I began to suffocate in my own blood.

The hellwater kept flowing into my mouth, my hands were shaking, it felt like someone was pressing a needle in them, took it out, and slammed it back in.

My tears streamed down my face, as I felt my brain trying to black out. Only to find out that I couldn't.

The woman in front of me had a worried look on her face, like she expected something else.

This made me feel angry; she was literally torturing me.

How dare she?

I am…

(? POV)

As I kept pouring down Hellwater in his throat I began to worry. I hoped he would reveal himself but instead he was just screaming in pain.

I frowned, "Come on!" I yelled angrily.

"Come out!" I yelled angrily, scared it might be the wrong mortal.

His eyes, which were normally blue, started glowing red.

Blood poured out of his mouth and his teeth started reforming itself till he had fangs like a wolf.

"STOP!" he yelled, the power in his voice made me unintentionally stumble back.

I observed my captive with curiosity. I knew he was restrained, but I was still scared he might break out.

He glared at me with a wicked smile, with a deep rumbling voice he said, "You!"

I smiled, "Hi Lucifer!"

He wiggled, trying to break out but the ropes and duct tape held him restrained.

"Time for a talk." I said with a smug smile and I leaned closer towards Zach, or what was inside Zach.

His glowing red eyes glared at me with hate, "How dare you to…"

I waved my hand, "Sssttt, you are now killable." I said.

This silenced him, "I will return." he said, "I have too."

I gave him my best smile, "I guess you could use some help then?"

He snarled, "You are a mortal too!"

I frowned, "And so are you, but I'm not the most wanted person in the Half-blood hell. You are!"

He struggled in his chair again, "Release me!"

I shook my head, "As it is right now Lucifer. You are powerless. I want your power."

Lucifer growled and spit saliva at me, I wiped it away, "I can split you from that mortal."

He laughed, his laugh boomed through the parking garage, "You can't. I'll die! Once I'm separated from this body."

"Well," I began, "If we split you from your body and find a new host…"

His expression changed, "What do you propose?"

"I find a way to split you from Zach and you can go back to your hell."

Big lie, there was no way Lucifer would be able to live as a separate deity from now on. Whatever happened to him and this mortal, it made his soul almost fade. But maybe I could take his soul once I split it from Zach, that would make me the queen of hell, of course I couldn't tell Lucifer that.

He needed to trust me, same for Zach.

I gave him my warmest smile, "If I can return you to hell I might become a goddess again."

He laughed and was about to say something when the light in his eyes died down and returned to blue.

Zach was sweating like a madman. He stopped crying and was now glaring at me.

"You asshole!" he yelled.

I was not impressed, "Hey, I just needed to prove my point."

This distracted him, and he was deeply lost in thought, "This is all real, everything is real."

I giggled, "Yes!"

He looked at his tied hands, "But, I am...how can I be?"

"The Devil?" I finished.

I shrugged, "I have no idea. Though I know how to erase him from your soul."

He scowled, "You can do that?"

I nodded, "I might know a way to take the devil away from you."

He looked thoughtful, "And what do you want from it?"

I tried to look as innocent as possible, "I don't want anything."

He laughed sarcastically, "Liar."

"Hey!"

"What do you want?" He insisted, okay maybe he was not entirely stupid.

"I want the devil's soul." I admitted.

"Why?" He asked, "Why do you want it?"

"It's the most powerful things in the entire world right now, everyone wants it." I said truthfully.

"They can have it." Zach snarled.

"And if they kill you, they get your powers. But unlike you, they know how to control it."

He looked painful, "They want to kill me?"

I laughed, this mortal was so dumb, "Yes, the rules of hell are simple. Whoever kills the current king inherits all power. Right now Lucifer is the king, but for how long?" I explained.

"Can you get me out of these ropes?" He asked, "Then we can discuss how you can get Lucifer."

I nodded and took out a silver knife from my belt.

I slashed through the ropes, with a second he was free to go.

To my surprise he attacked me.

He got up and grabbed my wrist and twisted it, forcing me to drop the knife.

I yelled, but he kicked the knife away and punched me in the face.

Then he let go of my hand and stepped back, "Payback." he sneered.

I looked at him in shock. How did he do that?  
He grabbed the silver knife from the ground and looked around, "Where's my stuff?"

I pointed at the cab. He opened the backdoor and retrieved his wallet, keys and phone.

"Well," He said, "I'm going home."

I laughed out loud, this was so hilarious.

He noticed my laughing,"What are you laughing?"

"You can't go home!" I cried out, "You are lucky if you get some sleep tonight."

I shouldn't have said that, from the floor under us I heard a loud roar.

We both turned to the ramp that led up our floor.

I was looking at the Minotaur, but it was not quite like the Greek version.

His flesh was torn apart and rotting away. There were literally insects crawling over his body, eating away their flesh.

I grinned, this was the opportunity I have been waiting for.

I turned to Zach, "See you later." and I dashed straight past the Minotaur.

I knew the Minotaur was after Zach, not after me. And once the Minotaur killed Zach I could kill the Minotaur.

I grinned, "Hell is about to go down."

 **A/N So, setting up the plot a bit. Hope you people liked it. Reviews are welcome and encourage me to write faster XD.**

-Moonhorse96-


End file.
